Maldito Alcohol
by Xumboo
Summary: —Hazme tuya...—Asuna se recostó sobre él e inició su conquista lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el níveo cuello de Kazuto. No se molestó en mirarlo, porque sabía muy bien como estaría centelleando el deseo en su mirada, algo que acertó, pero le faltó la parte en la que también él se sentía un poco angustiado. Drabble de 593 palabras.


—Hazme tuya...—Asuna se recostó sobre él e inició su conquista lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el níveo cuello de Kazuto. No se molestó en mirarlo, porque sabía muy bien como estaría centelleando el deseo en su mirada, algo que **acertó** , pero le faltó la parte en la que también él se sentía un poco **angustiado**.

¡Jamás debió dejarla tomar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shino! ¿Y cómo pagaba por su estúpidez? Encerrados en el maldito baño, por Asuna, mientras se revolcaban en la tina.

Kazuto por fín podrá respondar a esa foto de facebook que preguntaba cuál es el lugar más raro en que has tenido sexo.

Asuna lo mira como un travieso felino. Apoya sus delicadas manos en la tina colocándose arriba de él, bastante diferente a las otras veces que lo han hecho juntos en dónde él es el dominante.

Reaccionando, Kirigaya hace un adorable rostro de conejito asustadizo y la mira.—¿Vas a violarme?

Yūki lo mira con indecencia, como siempre, cuando quiere pasarse de pervertida.—Tómatelo como quieras, _Kazuto-kun._ —Sonrió maquiavélicamente, viendo como el muchacho se estremecía al mencionar su nombre con tanta exquisitez.—Pero yo solo quiero pasar un rato contigo...~

Le susurró cantarina, formando círculos con sus dedos en el pecho desnudo de Kazuto, en dónde ella misma le alzó la camisa mientras le besaba deseosa. Kirigaya suspiró tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, pensando en arcoíris y rosas para no hacerlo con ella _ahí mismo_. Pero era estúpido, él es un caballero, no se aprovechará de su "tierna" novia por su estado de embriaguéz, no señor.

¿Dónde está la tímida Asuna? ¡Se le necesita!

—No puedo hacerlo Asuna.—Él apretó sus párpados, teniendo como última vista el rostro perturbado de la muchacha.

 _Maldita Shino. Maldito alcohol. Maldita fiesta._

—P-pero yo solo quiero pasar un buen rato con Kirito-kun, no es justo...—Sorbió su nariz limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras el pobre moreno se sentía cada vez más culpable por toda reverenda situación.—¡Eres un tonto, sí te doy tanto asco debiste decirlo antes!

Kazuto abrió sus ojos atolondrado, todo esto se estaba fugando de sus manos. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Asuna terminará con él y le gritará que se mudará del país? En sueños permitiría que esas palabras —que inéditamente no creyó que podrían coexistir en una frase— se escapara de sus labios.

 _Piensa rápido Kazuto, piensa rápido_.

Un beso desesperado fué lo único que se le ocurrió para acallar sus labios, de esos tiernos besos similares al de un buenos días y unas buenas noches. Asuna no volvió a angustiarse por ese tal rechazo y exagerarlo por los efectos del alcohol, pero algo que sí hizo gracias a este fue transformarlo a uno vehemente, dónde la pasión surgía de ellos para promover la fiereza. Con eso, Kazuto comenzó a sentirse mucho más y más deseoso de poder seguir besándola, solo qué cuando no volvió a sentir los labios de Asuna moviéndose a su compás supo que algo andaba **mal.**

¿Será posible que era su venganza? Odió al alcohol con todo su ser.

Abrió sus ojos esperándose la burlona mirada ambarina que tanto adoraba, pero en vez de encontrarse con eso, los párpados estaba sutilmente cerrados, y sus labios rosa levemente entreabiertos.

Se ha quedado dormida, maldición.

 **Maldición**.

Kazuto tuvo que conformarse con abrazarla por la cintura por el resto de la celebración, apaciguando poco a poco los pasionales deseos de hacer suya a esa pelirroja revoltosa y tomada.

Esperará. La venganza es fría y dulce, no tardará en hacérselo entender a su bellísima colorada.

* * *

 _Hello, bonjour, hallo, merhaba, (que no se note que estoy usando translate para esto :u). Creo que esto podría ser considerado un PWP, porque este escrito no tiene sentido alguno, claramente se puede notar las perversiones que crea mi mente, pero ni pedo. Gracias por leer esto para pasar el rato, suerte!_

 _Los quiere preparándose para una tercera guerra mundial_

 _Xu :'v_


End file.
